


Hey, Doc! Look What I Found!

by SammyHeroes1



Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Parental Bugs Bunny, Short Story, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: Bugs Bunny is hiding from the studio’s executives. He only wanted a moment of quiet and peace without cash-hungry sharks trying to exploit their cash cow and as such, decided to hide in the water tower. No one would try to look for him there. He wasn’t expecting to find three neglected toons inside. To find three neglected toon children, because that was what they were. Little did he know, these children would become the toon stars that defined a generation.Or, Bugs Bunny basically adopts three siblings.(Set before the original series, short story)
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Porky Pig - Relationship, Sylvester Pussycat & Tweety Bird
Comments: 269
Kudos: 1001





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I want to thank loophole666 for that. This will probably be like three chapter long. Not much. Maybe more if I am inspired enough. I'll be taking a few liberties because this is technically an AU.

Bugs was tired. Understatement of the year. It was 1990 and he was tired. Tired of running to this studio for a shot, run to the other to film a short with Daffy. Then run back for a meeting with the executives. Then do some more shootings. Be the face of the company. To be truly honest, he loved the attention, but the job itself was starting to wear him off. He’s been doing this since the 1940s, he was surprised he hadn’t collapsed from exhaustion. Daffy has been telling him to take a break and **_a long_** vacation. Bugs knew he just wanted him gone so the duck could get some of the attention to himself, but he knew he still wished Bugs well. Porky Pig, bless his soul, offered to cover for him so he could run off and hide for the day. Bugs declined, knowing that if they knew Porky knew where he was, they will torture the poor pig for his whereabouts. He really didn’t want to put Porky in that position, so he ran off without telling anyone where he went. He’d deal with the consequences later.

He first thought of going to a nearby coffee shop, but a bunch of executives were there and spotted him. He made a run for it back to the studio and searched for places to hide, but there were people everywhere. He finally looked up and saw the iconic Warner Brothers water tower. The rabbit smirked and made his way up. They wouldn’t try to find him there. He looked at the giant logo that also served as a door and pulled, but the door wouldn’t open. It was then that he noticed it was sealed shut and could only be opened from the outside. He arched an eyebrow.

“Strange…” He said.

As far as he knew, the water tower was just for decoration and wasn’t functional. It should only be an empty shell inside. That didn’t explain why the door was sealed shut. It was like… it was hiding something. He smirked. Well, now that just awoke his curiosity. Like any toon worthy of its name, he summoned a large wrench and proceeded to take out the tight bolts one by one. Soon enough, the door was free from bolts the rabbit smirked. “Good job, doc.” He mumbled to himself.

He slowly pulled the door, wondering what he would find inside. He took out a flashlight and looked around. To his great surprise, there was a bed in the corner. Or… just what looked like a bed. It was more like an amateur toon tried to conjure a bed while practicing its toon powers and didn’t work. To his right, he saw a makeshift kitchen. It looked well lived in with some old pizza boxes laying in the corner.

“That’s strange…” He whispered. The door was sealed shut. There was no way someone was living here! Unless it was a toon. Only a toon could survive here. Suddenly, he heard a gasp. Bugs turned his flashlight to the right and pointed at three cartoons he had never seen before.

They were black and white, like they were based on 1930s cartoons. One had a blue sweater and red cap, one was a girl with a yellow flower and pink skirt and the last one, who seemed to be the oldest, only wore brown pants. The oldest one had his arms in front of the younger two, as if trying to shield them from him. And they looked terrified.

His eyes widened.

These were children toons! What the hell were they doing here!?

“Hi! I’m Bugs Bunny!” He stepped closer, but the children stepped back. He stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. Who knows how long they had gone without any real interaction with other toons? He sighed and kneeled on one knee. “Sorry for scaring you. I didn’t know you were here.”

The toons were silent.

He tilted his head to the side. “How long have you been here?” He quietly asked. He honestly didn’t want the answer to that.

The older one was that one that answered. “A while…”

The one with the red cap pulled out a calendar. “Since 1930s, if the calendars we summoned are right. I don’t think our toon powers developed correctly.”

“Wakko!” The girl whisper shouted.

“What? He asked!” The boy, Wakko, turned to Bugs. “What year is it?”

Bugs stared. “1990.”

The girl whimpered. “We’ve been here that long!?”

The older one turned to hug her. “It’s alright, Dot.”

“No, it’s not, Yakko!” The girl sobbed.

Bugs glanced at the old pizza boxes and the kitchen. All that seemed to be there was even more pizza and sweets. No veggies, no fruits, nothing. The rest of the tower was a mess of failed summoning attempts. A broken couch, a crappy TV, a few roaches running around the floor and into what looked like the bathroom. He shivered. This were inhumane conditions to live in, even for a toon.

“Yakko, Wakko and Dot.” Bugs did his best to smile. “Those are toony names!”

“Uh… thanks.” Yakko answered.

“Though, I’ve never really heard from you.”

Yakko shrugged. “You wouldn’t. But we have the company’s name, so there’s that.”

Bugs stared. “The company’s name?”

“Our last name is Warner.”

“We are technically the Warner Brothers.” Wakko said.

“And the Warner Sister.” Dot supplied.

Bugs was about ready to mallet someone, whoever was responsible for this. These kids literary had the company’s name and they were imprisoned in this water tower. ‘ _What the actual rotten carrots?_ ’ He cursed in his mind.

“Where are your parents?”

“We don’t have any. Weren’t written into our existence.” Said Yakko.

Bugs bit his cheek. “I take it you are the older sibling?”

“Yessir…” He respectfully nodded.

Bugs noted they seemed to be a bit more relaxed. “And you’ve never been out of the tower since you got here?”

The kids shook their heads. “The door was closed shut.” Said Yakko. “We tried escaping but we couldn’t.”

Bugs had to ask the one question he knew the answer for but didn’t want to hear. “Who put you here?”

The kids stayed quiet for a moment before answering in unison. “Executives.”

Bugs felt like a bucket of ice water was poured all over him. “You mean to tell me… you were imprisoned here by the studio’s executives? Why?”

“Apparently, we were too zany to control.” Wakko said.

“But we will be good if we get out!” Dot begged. “We’ll behave! We promise!”

Bugs looked at the older one. Yakko’s eyes watered. “Please, I don’t think we can take it much longer.”

Bugs looked at the toons and then at the kitchen, then back at the toons. They seemed to be fine, but the amount of junk food they ate wasn’t healthy for them, even if the amount wasn’t much. Bugs smiled at them. “What about I treat you to healthy lunch? You don’t have to go back here.”

There were hopeful gazes in their youthful faces and tired eyes. It was obvious they hadn’t known hope in a long time. Yakko patted Wakko’s head. “Wakko here needs to eat a lot or else he gets sick. Dot is allergic to nuts and I’m lactose intolerant.”

“And you’ve been eating pizza with cheese that probably isn’t dairy free?”

Yakko nodded a bit embarrassed. “No one really taught us how to summon real food, so we had to make do with what we could.”

Bugs stood up. “Well, that makes it. Come on, kids. We are getting some nutritious lunch and then I’m taking you to my house. We’ll see what to do from there.” He walked to the door but quickly noticed that the toons weren’t following.

The kids looked unsure, the younger ones looking at Yakko for direction. Yakko sighed. “We won’t be going back here, won’t we?”

Bugs smiled. “Not if I can help it.”

That seemed to reassure the kids enough and braved their first steps towards the first sunlight they had seen in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting the amount of praise for this fic! Thank you so much!!! Also, I really wasn't planning to make this long, but here's another chapter!

He took out the Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister) from that prison they called home. They even hissed when they finally got out, covering their eyes. Bugs summoned sunglasses for the three of them. Such a long time in the dark, he should have known the sun would affect them. He helped them get down from the tower one by one.

“Alright, kids! Follow me, we’re getting something to eat.”

Yakko, Wakko and Dot timidly adjusted their glasses and followed the rabbit. They constantly looked over their shoulder, especially the older sibling, which was something Bugs noticed. The arrived to one of the studios sets where Daffy and Porky were filming together. Bugs motioned the kids to follow him to a table full of food. “Take your pick, kids. But be quiet about it, there is a film currently being shot.” He motioned to the set.

The Warners nodded eagerly and quickly got plates and took their pick of food, Wakko being the one who served himself the most. They sat quietly in a corner and gobbled down the food. Bugs considered telling them to slow down, but let it slide for now. He was a bit freaked out on how Wakko seemed to swallow everything, even the plastic plate, without so much of chewing. He’s seen some toons do it, but this kid? This kid took the cake, literary! He wasn’t sure if it was because he was too hungry, or it was a toon characteristic of him. Maybe both.

He glanced behind and saw that shooting was done and Daffy and Porky were walking towards them. Bugs turned to the kids. “I’ll be right back, kids. Stay here.”

The Warners nodded and resumed eating. Bugs walked towards Daffy and Porky and met them halfway.

“Bugs. You were late for shooting.” Daffy crossed his arms. “You’re going to get fired, hopefully.” He smirked.

Bugs rolled his eyes. “Not in the mood, Daffy. I got a real problem right now.” He motioned behind him and pointed where the kids were eating.

Porky’s eyes widened. “Whowhowho who are they?”

“The Warner Brothers.” Bugs simply replied.

“And the Warner Sister!” Dot supplied from her corner, but when the attention fell on them, she hid behind Yakko.

Daffy looked shocked. “Did you just say the Warner Brothers? As in, the company’s name?”

Bugs nodded. “It’s a long story, doc.”

So, Bugs proceeded to tell them what he was doing and how he got into the water tower and what he found inside. Daffy and Porky looked horrified, any signs of humor in their faces totally gone. “…The executives put them in there.” Bugs finished.

Daffy and Porky looked at each other, then at the kids sitting in the corner, then back at Bugs. “What do we do, then?”

“First, I’m taking them to Tweety and Granny’s, see if they manage to get them to open up a little, they need a gentle hand at the moment. I can’t really leave them here. Second, I’m going to go through the Warner Archives and find out more about the kids before taking the matter at hand to the upper management. I have a feeling those kids barely know enough of their own history.”

Daffy frowned. “I haven’t heard of a toon that was too zany to keep under control and those three,” He pointed at the kids, who were still eating. “Don’t seem too zany to me!”

“May—maybe—maybe they are broken. Tra-tr—traumatized.” Porky shook his head.

“My thoughts exactly, Porky.” Bugs sighed. “There’s something else that might be related to that. Their toon powers are underdeveloped. If my guess is right, no one took the time to really teach them how to control themselves before being put in the tower. Hopefully, I’m wrong.”

Daffy hissed. “And if you’re right? What’s going to happen to them?”

Bugs looked over his shoulder and saw Yakko wiping Wakko’s mouth as Dot seemed to be able to summon a small tea party. He turned back to his friends. “I guess they’ll be staying with me, until we can decide on a permanent solution.”

“Wee—wee we’ll help you find some info—information!” Porky exclaimed.

Daffy nodded. “Well, I might not be the nicest guy, but I feel for the kids. We’ll go ahead to the Archieves and look up something. Meet us there.”

“Thanks, doc!” Bugs turned to the Warners. “Hey, kids! Come here! I want to introduce you to someone.”

Yakko, Wakko and Dot glanced at each other before standing up and timidly walked towards the adult toons. “Yakko, Wakko, Dot? These are my friends Porky Pig and Daffy Duck.”

“Ni-ni-ni-nice to meet you!”

“A pleasure.” Said Daffy.

The kids gave them timid smiles. “Nice to meet you, too!” They said in unison.

Dot tilted her head to the side. “You speak funny, mister!”

Daffy stared. Yakko put a sock on Dot’s mouth to shut her up. “Sorry about that.” Yakko quickly apologized.

Daffy shrugged. “If I was easily offended by how my voice sounds, I wouldn’t be a toon.” He bathed his eyelashes. “I’m quite proud of it!”

The siblings chuckled. Bugs smiled. “Well, I’ll see you guys later, ok?”

“B-bye!”

“Alright, Bugs. Hopefully they’ll fire you.”

“Daffy, you’ll never be the company’s mascot.” The rabbit deadpanned.

“Blasted carrot eater…” Daffy mumbled.

After another final goodbye, Bugs and the Warners walked out of the studio set. The Warners opted to ditch out the sunglasses since they could see better now. As they walked past some of the studio sets, some of the more senior staff members took one look at the Warners, screamed, and ran away. Bugs took notice of this and urge the kids to hurry up. Soon enough, they got to Tweety and Granny’s house. Yes, their house was inside the studio for filming purposes, but they had an apartment in town, but that is another story.

Bugs knocked on the door two times before Sylvester opened the door, one eye hiding behind the door.

“Bugs?”

“Hey, Sylvester. Is Granny here?”

Sylvester took an uninterested look at the Warners and pointed behind him. “In the kitchen.”

“You’re not trying to eat Tweety outside of filming hours, aren’t you?” Bugs asked as he and the Warners stepped inside the house.

Sylvester closed the door and turned to reveal a giant black eye. “Try and fail, it is my gospel. I’m done for the day.” The cat took a newspaper from the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

Bugs shrugged at the kids and guided them to the kitchen. “Oh, Granny!” He sang.

Granny looked up from the cookies she was making and smiled. “Oh, Bugs! Glad to see you here for a visit!”

“I thought I saw a hopping bunny!” Tweety flew and landed on Granny’s shoulder.

“And who are these adorable children?” Granny stepped closer to the Warners, grandma instincts kicking in.

“I’m Yakko.”

“I’m Wakko!”

“And I’m Dot.”

Tweety smiled. “I thought I saw a pretty flower!” He flew towards Dot and landed on her head. Dot blushed.

“Hey, Tweety, do you mind giving them a tour of the house?” Bugs asked.

“Oh, boy! Follow me!” Tweety flew out of the kitchen and the Warners followed them, Yakko being last. Yakko gave a hesitant look at Bugs. Bugs nodded and Yakko went off with his siblings.

Granny sighed. “What is wrong, Bugs?”

Bugs sighed. “It’s a long story.”

And so, he told her everything he knew so far, from the siblings’ history to dietary needs and the unhealthy way they were living. Granny could not contain her horrified expression.

“Oh, dear!” She lamented. “They may be zany, but aren’t we all toons?”

“That’s what I ask myself.”

“No children should live through that.” Granny sighed. “Even the troublemakers.”

“No, they shouldn’t. What bothers me is how no one seemed to know… or wanted to spill the beans.”

Granny tapped her chin for a moment before smiling. “Leave them with me while you tend to those matters.”

Bugs smiled. “I was going to ask that of you, but you beat me to it.”

Granny chuckled. “It will be nice to have children in the house. And don’t worry, if they decide to cause trouble, I know how to handle it.”

“That I know. And I don’t think they will cause much trouble. They are terrified of going back to the water tower. I think they believe that if they misbehave, they will just be thrown there again.”

Granny glared. “Well, I won’t stand for it. They just need guidance.” Then she smiled as Tweety came back with the Warners behind him.

“Mr. Bunny here has to tend to some urgent matters. You will be staying with me for a few hours.”

The Warners stared in shock. Bugs could see a bit of fear in their eyes. “Don’t worry, kids!” He reassured them. “Granny here is great company! And you already met Sylvester and Tweety. I’ll just be gone for a few hours and then I’ll come back to pick you up.”

The siblings glanced at each other before Yakko spoke. “You’ll be coming back, right?”

“Cross my heart and hope Daffy steals my carrots.”

That seemed to relax them a bit. Granny smiled. “Come! I’ll teach you how to bake cookies. Yakko, isn’t it? Bugs told me you were lactose intolerant. Have you ever tried soy milk? It’s a good supplement.”

After ten minutes, Bugs left with a sigh of relief. The kids seemed to take a liking to Granny and if anything went wrong, he knew Granny could handle them. It was one of her toony abilities: granny senses.

He made his way to the Warner Archives and met with Daffy and Porky, who were already waiting for him surrounded by old dusty boxes. They had worried looks on their faces, which was rare for them, Bugs thought.

“What’s up, doc?”

They both looked up from a particular file. Porky bit his lip. “You—yyou—you might want to read this.” He handed Bugs the file.

“Those kids were out of control.” Daffy said.

Porky glared. “Do-do-do doesn’t excuse what they di-di did to them!”

“I never said that, you pig! All I said is that they were out of control!” Replied Daffy. “The imprisonment could have been prevented if a toon stepped in to help!”

Bugs gasped as he opened the file.

The file had a document with big words that said: DANGER TO THE STUDIO. UNCONTROLLABLE. TOO FAST FOR PERMANENT DISPOSAL. MUST BE LOCKED DOWN PERMANENTLY.

Bugs thought about the siblings back in Granny’s house.

No one meant to get them out. Never.

“This is really messed up.” Daffy said.

…All this mentioned, he later found himself in the conference room with at least a dozen of cash-hungry executives and the CEO of Warner Bros., Thaddeus Plotz.

Bugs glared. He was NOT in the mood for any looney antics today. “…you mean to tell me…” He spoke dangerously calm. “That all of you knew about these kids were trapped in the water tower… AND YOU SAID NOTHING!?”

The executives shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Only Plotz dared to answer. “Those toons are too zany to control. They caused so much property damage it costed us millions upon millions of dollars, not to mention the people that got hurt!”

Bugs facepalmed. “Which is why toons are taken under another toon’s wing to learn how to control themselves. It’s not their fault they were designed to be totally insane and wacky! You should have consulted any toons available at the time for help!”

“They are crazier than all the Looney Toons cast combined! Those three need to be---”

“Imprisoned?”

Plotz stayed silent.

Bugs glared. “When I went up there, those kids basically had nothing to eat other than junk food because is the only thing they got to learn how to do before being trapped there. One of them is lactose intolerant, another probably has hypoglycemia and one is allergic to nuts. The conditions they were living in were inhumane! No amount of craziness excuses you for this!”

At least the execs had the decency to look at least a bit guilty.

“There’s more. Their toon powers are underdeveloped. No one was there to teach them anything! As a toon myself, I can testify that is extremely bad and may have consequences down the line. Want to know what I saw in that tower?”

Silence.

“I didn’t see insanely dangerous toons up there. What I saw was three scared children who were too afraid to step outside and have not seen the sunlight in decades while all of you just sat there and did nothing.”

More silence.

“Oh, that’s right! You speak the money language!” Bugs exclaimed and pulled out the file from the Warner Achieves. “I’ll put it simple, if this information goes out, the stocks will go down in Wall Street and the company will go bankrupt! It will be a press issue so bad, that Warner Brothers Company won’t be able to come back from it!” He slammed the old open file onto the table revealing a picture of Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

Plotz smirked. “Assuming that happens, you and your toons will be out of a job. What are you going to do about it?” He mocked.

Bugs smirked. “Glad you asked!”

Bugs pulled out an old-fashioned cable phone with two familiar looking mouse ears as decoration. The Executives gasped as Bugs dialed in a number. Plotz fumed. “You wouldn’t…”

“Yes, I would.”

After three rings, the phone was answered.

“ _This is Mickey Mouse speaking! Aha!_ ” Mickey answered.

“Mickey! Old rival! How have you been? Haven’t seen you since _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ in 1988. Listen, is Disney interested in buying Warner Bros.?” bugs smirked.

“ _Gosh! I don’t know. I would love to work with ya, pal! For how much?_ ” Mickey asked.

“Fifty cents?”

“NONONONONONONONONO!!!!” The executives quickly shot up from their chairs and got on their knees begging, others started to cry, and others went on an existential crisis. One started to say his prayers.

“… _Isn’t that a little cheap, Bugs? Is everything alright?_ ” Mickey asked, concern notable.

“Oh no!” Bugs shrugged it off. “We just got tired of the cheap stack executives. We would like executives that at least pretend to care for us poor toons! It will make things much easier!”

Plotz couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine! Fine! We can talk it out! Just hang the phone on that creepy mouse!”

“ _That wasn’t very nice!_ ” Mickey exclaimed from the phone.

“Nevermind the deal, Mickey. I think we can work something out! Thanks!” Bugs smirked at Plotz, who just sulked.

“ _Alright! But if you ever want Disney to buy you off, give me a call!_ ” Mickey exclaimed happily.

Bugs chuckled. “You know that won’t happen, Mike.”

“ _I know. And don’t call me Mike! It’s Mickey!_ ” The mouse angrily exclaimed from the other line.

“Whatever you say, Mike!”

“ _IT’S MICKEY---_ ”

Bugs hanged the phone and threw it out of the window. He turned to the executives. One of them looked like he was about to get a heart attack. Understandable, really. He just threatened them with any entertainment industry executive’s worst fear: **_being bought by Disney_**.

Plotz rubbed his face. “What do you want out of this, rabbit?”

Bugs smiled. “Simple. I want you to leave those kids alone. Don’t chase them off, don’t threaten them. Also, you’ll have to release some money to them.”

“Why?” Plotz asked.

Bugs held up the file. “They have the company’s name, remember? Whichever dummy designed them should have thought that giving them the last name ‘ _Warner_ ’ entitled them to a yearly sum of money from the company, since technically, you are using their name.”

Plotz growled. “Fine! They get all what you asked. Are we done here!?”

“I want to take their toon custody.”

“What!?” They all asked.

“Have you gone insane!?” Plotz slammed his hands on the table.

“Correction, all toons are insane. Some just hide it better than others.” Said Bugs. “I want to be their toon tutor.”

“But… _but why_!?”

“Because that way I will be able to teach them all they need to know about being a toon and I’ll teach them to take care of themselves from execs. Like you guys.” Bugs smirked. “Who knows, maybe one day, they will be toon stars across the world.”

Plotz scoffed. “As if.”

“People used to make fun of Walt Disney and Mickey and now look at Disney!”

The executives stayed quiet and looked at Plotz. The CEO sighed. “Fine! Have it your way. But any problems they cause, it’s on you!”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how well this story was well received, even though I'm just putting this thing together with glue and glitter and lots of angst. I just want to say thank you.

Bugs arrived back at Granny’s house with a loud sigh and a stack of papers under his arm, plus the old file on the Warners case. Toon custody papers and all that jazz. The sun was already setting as Bugs approached the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he heard laughter. Children laughter. Curious, he went inside the house unannounced and carefully poked his head into the living room. Granny was sitting in her rocking chair along with Tweety and Sylvester taking a nap by her feet. Yakko, Wakko and Dot were sitting on the floor in front of her, eating dairy free cookies as Granny told them a few stories from their old cartoons. The children laughed every time she told them about Sylvester’s failures. The cat scoffed and ignored them.

Bugs gave them a fond smile.

OOO

“ _You are their toon tutor now?_ ” Daffy asked over the phone.

“Yep. Had to pull out the old Disney trick too.” Said Bugs as he took the cable phone with him. After taking the kids from Granny’s, Bugs took the tired kids back to his burrow. Currently, the kids were watching TV in his living room, catching up on some things they had missed.

“ _Ouch! Wasn’t that a little bit much?_ ”

“Nah! They’ll get over it. Mickey took it well. I think…” Said Bugs as he entered the spare room he had and proceeded to fix the queen-sized bed for the children.

“ _Maybe you are right. I hope you killed somebody from a heart attack._ ”

“No, Daffy. But someone seemed to almost have one.”

Daffy chuckled. “ _Disney trying to buy you off, every executive’s nightmare_.”

Bugs chuckled as he finished the bed. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Daffy. I have to get the kids to go to sleep and see what to do tomorrow.”

“ _Alright. Bye!_ ”

Bugs hung up the phone and went into the living room. “Kids? Time for bedtime.”

Wakko turned off the TV as they stood up and quietly went into the bedroom. Yakko stayed behind and turned to look at Bugs. “Mr. Bunny?”

“Please, Yakko. Call me Bugs. Mr. Bunny was my incredible absent father.”

Yakko arched an eyebrow at the last comment but didn’t say anything about it. “Alright, Bugs. Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“This!” Yakko motioned to his surroundings. “I mean, we really appreciate it, but… we were locked down for being too insane. Are you sure you want to tutor us?”

“Yakko…” Bugs started. “What they did to you was wrong, on so many levels. Besides, all toons are insane! There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Not as insane as us.”

“OK, doc. You’re talking to a rabbit that does drag just for laughs.”

“What?”

Bugs laughed. “It’s one of my things as a toon. I’ll explain later. Now go to sleep and we’ll see tomorrow what you can do. That way I’ll know what to teach you.”

Yakko seemed to be a bit unsure, but at least he seemed a bit more relaxed. “Well, ok.”

“Goodnight.” Said Bugs as he closed the door.

The kids just needed some guidance.

OOO

OK, correction. THEY WERE INSANE.

That’s what Bugs thought when he took the kids out to an empty practice studio set and told them to go nuts. At first, they were unsure of it, but after getting reassurance from Bugs that nothing bad would happen, just so long as it happened inside the studio set, they were good. He wanted to see what the kids were capable of.

He wasn’t expecting Dot to have such brute strength. He wasn’t expecting Wakko to eat half cardboard movie props laying around. He wasn’t expecting Yakko to summon a world map out of nowhere. He seemed a bit shocked about it but forgot it as soon as Dot started a pie fight with him. They were throwing tomatoes around and summoned mallets and such. Anvils even. But when it came to current technology or proper food, they were lost. Overall, they seemed to be having some fun. It was nice to see their smiles reach their eyes.

Bugs tapped his chin. “Ok, so the problem is not whether or not they can do toon stuff. It’s lack of proper self-care and knowledge of current events.” He saw Wakko swallowing a box of sandwiches ( _from who knows where he found them_ ) without even munching on them. “…And lack of self-control.”

You see, these factors influenced a lot of a toon’s gag abilities. For example, Dot couldn’t summon a 90s era phone because she had never seen or touched one, she could only summon a 1930s phone. Which was still common among toons, but the problem was still there. At least they all seemed to have some personality trait written into them. Dot was the cute one, Yakko was the one who yaks a lot and Wakko… he had his thing. Apparently, he had a bottomless stomach.

But you know. Toon logic. It never makes sense; you just go with it.

Bugs kept a watchful eye on the trio as they went completely ballistic on the studio set. He argued with himself whether he should tell them to stop or let them have their fun until they tired themselves out. He could see why the executives took the decision to lock them in the tower, even if that was despicable. They were completely out of control. But those were the execs and he was Bugs Bunny! He was the face of the Looney Tunes and they were called looney for a reason. Mickey Mouse had nothing on him. If someone could teach them at least an ounce of self-control and proper care, it was him.

“Alright, kids. That’s enough!” He called. For a moment, he was expecting them to completely ignore him. But to his surprise, they left whatever they were doing and stood in front of him with nervous gazes.

“Well, I can see what’s wrong.” He took out a carrot and munched on it. “You’re lacking self-control and proper knowledge, between other things, but those can be learned with time.”

“You’re not going to kick us out?” Dot asked with adorable eyes.

“What? No! I never said that!” Exclaimed Bugs. “I assumed a responsibility with you guys. But now that I know what you need to learn, it will be easier and before you know it, you won’t feel any need to go insane all over the place. Even if you are insane.”

Wakko raised his hand.

“Yes, Wakko?”

“I scrapped my knee.” He showed the bunny.

Bugs hissed when he saw the scrapped knee. “Let’s go to the nurse’s office. Now let’s go before someone sees us here.”

“We were not supposed to be here?” Yakko asked, a bit nervous as he looked around.

Bugs raised a dismissive hand. “This place is used for toons to let off some steam. No movies are filmed here. But since you are on thin ice with the upper heads, it’s better for them not to see you doing toon stuff for some time.”

OOO

While sitting at the nurse office and waited for the nurse to come and tend to Wakko’s knee, Bugs was already making a mental list in his head of the things the kids would have to learn. He also made a separate list of things that were significant to the Warners’ characters as toons. Dot being cute, Yakko yaks and Wakko eats were in that list. But that was mostly it. He basically knew nothing of what the kids could do that defined their personalities.

He thought about the world map Yakko summoned and added it to the list. He would ask the kid about it later. Who knows, maybe they were meant to be educational toons and just didn’t know it.

The nurse finally appeared. A beautiful blonde woman with eye catching figure.

 ** _Way_** too eye catching.

It was then that Yakko and Wakko did something bold. It surprised the rabbit since he had only seen them be shy around people.

After a classic catcall, the boys did a 180 degree on what so far had seemed a shy personality. “ _HELLOOOOOO NURSE!!!_ ” Their eyes were heart-shaped, and their tongues rolled out in a comical way. They even wagged their tails like dogs. Dot seemed surprised at her brothers’ behavior, but when a male nurse passed by, she completely lost it as well. “ _HEEEELLLLLLOOOO NURSE!!!”_

Bugs stared. “What the f—” He shook his head. “Hey, kids! Snap out of it!” he clapped his hands in front of them.

The Warners shook their heads, finally coming back to their senses. They looked at each other and then at Bugs for an explanation. “What just happened?” Yakko asked.

Hello Nurse stared at them with an exasperated gaze, like she was used to being cat-called. Bugs laughed behind his hand. “I think that’s part of your character.”

The kids blushed with embarrassment.

OOO

OK, so now the list was starting to grow. Bugs had to admit, the “ _Hello Nurse_ ” thing was hilarious. Though, the rabbit now found himself asking: why does Yakko have baloney in his pants?

They came back from the nurse office and started to prepare some lunch. Turned out, they were out of any ham and Yakko, like on instinct, reached into his slacks, and pulled out, you guessed it, baloney. He brought the question to the kid, to which Yakko replied that he didn’t know. It was something he was always able to do and thus, was one of the things they could eat. The kids ate their sandwiches like Yakko just hadn’t pulled the baloney they were eating from his pants.

There was an incident with Dot a few days later. She, out of the Warner siblings, seemed to have the most strength when it came to physical comedy. Which was fine for a toon, but her real strength was in her cuteness. That girl could weaponize cuteness to levels Bugs had never seen. Tweety was cute, but Dot? If Bugs hadn’t seen her technically convince the Tasmanian Devil to stop wreaking havoc near them with her super charged cuteness, he would never believe it. Though, he had a sneaking suspicion she did it so none of the blame fell upon her or her siblings. Understandable.

Wakko, being the quietest out of the three, surprised the rabbit. The kid seemed to be the one with most talent for gag comedy. One day, the kid took off his red hat to scratch his head and suddenly, a brown bag fell from it. Wakko had turned his head towards Bugs. “I’ve never seen that before.” The kid told him. Wakko, in his curious nature, looked inside the gag bag and pulled many… gag things. You can imagine.

Then Bugs started to notice a pattern, or to say, another problem. The kids had all these unique abilities to their characterization, and they had no idea what to do with them.

It was two weeks after the children were officially living under his roof that Bugs sat down one night and compiled his observations into a proper paper list.

 **BUGS BUNNY’S ( _That’s me, doc_ ) WARNER OBSERVATIONS LIST**:

  * _Yakko can pull baloney from his slacks._
  * _Dot has way too much cuteness._
  * _Wakko does have a gag bag. (Is he more talented in silent comedy???)_
  * _Yakko seems to have a vast knowledge of history and many academic subjects._
  * _Also, he made a song about the countries of the world. (The kid is a wordsmith!)_
  * _Dot has great toon strength._
  * _All three seem to have a thing for calling handsome people “nurse”. (Next time, I’ll bunk them to horny jail)_
  * _For being kids, they sure know a lot about adult jokes (Ask Pepe Le Pew how to handle this? Maybe not…)_
  * _How are they bursting into musical numbers at random times without rehearsals?! (IT WAS 2 AM!!!)_
  * _Wakko can play the violin._



Bugs sat there as he looked at his list. A few things he had suspected were true, like the facts that they were probably educational toons, but what surprised him was that they also seemed to be able to handle comedy for adults as well.

For the last two weeks, he had been teaching them simple toon stuff every toon should know. But he knew he had to teach them how to be their toons sooner rather than later. He didn’t want them to run into trouble with the execs again… he would not know how to bounce back from that one, his Disney trick had been used already. A second time would not work, and he doubted Mickey would help him with that one. At least he had some solid ground on what to start from.

Bugs let his mind drift away for a moment. The kids seemed to be growing a bit into themselves, but not fully. They were scared, he could tell, only seemed to trust him. Daffy… let’s just say he had become their primary prank target. Daffy took it like a champ, though. He didn’t mind; he shared some tips and tricks even! The duck proclaimed the pranks were some of the most creative he had ever seen. Aside from Daffy, who the Warner siblings knew wouldn’t throw them under the bus, only Porky they seemed to like. Granny and Tweety as well. But no one else. They were still scared. Bugs didn’t want them to feel that way, but he also didn’t want to pressure them. They needed time and patience.

…And patience was something not a lot of people had for them.

Now the question was, how was he supposed to help them? He was no trauma counselor or anything---

\--That’s it!

Bugs smirked and made a quick call to the nurse office. “Hello? Nurse? Yeah, what’s up, doc? I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Scratchansniff.” He smiled. “Yeah, tomorrow sounds ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you may find a few references to the original show and a pretty awkward conversation any parents needs to have with a hormonal teen.  
> (#SorryNotSorry)

Bugs had many bad ideas in his lifetime. Too many to count.

But this one?

This one probably took the cake. ( _If Wakko didn’t eat it first_ )

It started simple. He took the Warners to a session with Dr. Scratchansniff, the resident psychiatrist, and told them he would pick them up a few hours later. Good old Scratchy had the patience and calm to deal with them and help them with their issues. But Bugs wasn’t counting on one thing. The kids, so far, seemed to play pranks on people that they liked and who seemly liked them back. Apparently, the kids got this idea from Scratchy and as soon as Bugs returned to pick them up, he found the office a complete disaster.

“Vatch out for monkeys, I’m telling you!” Scratchy ran off from his office and pass Bugs.

The Warners had followed with a sang along a melody. “ _There’s nothing you can say that monkeys won’t do!_ ”

They stopped short in their tracks and their faces went pale when they saw Bugs Bunny standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

“What’s up, doc?”

The kids gulped and their legs shook, actions that made Bugs’ eyes wide. “Kids, you-“

“Fine, just throw us back in the tower!” Yakko yelled as he hugged his siblings. “Just let us have the TV.”

Bugs stared. “What are you talking about!? I’m not throwing you back to the tower! No one is!”

Scratchy fake-coughed behind him to get the rabbit’s attention. “All forgiven, IF they clean up the mess they did to my office.”

The kids nodded rapidly and scattered to find a broom, a mop, and a bucket of soapy water. They ran back inside the office, closing the door behind them. For some reason, the doctor and the rabbit heard drilling and hammer sounds coming from the office but did not question it.

Bugs turned to Scratchy. “Sorry, doc. Just… they are just learning.”

Scratchy sighed. “I know. But now that you are here, let me tell you about my observations.”

“Go ahead.”

“Aside from the fact that they are probably the most insane toons I’ve ever seen—”

The sound of an opera singer and an elephant could be heard from inside the office, followed by a loud crash.

“—They still run by child psychology.” Said Scratchy. “And should be treated as such. Children. I offered to play a little game with them, to see vhat their reactions would be, but you already saw how vhat turned out to be…”

Bugs winced. “How bad was it?”

“I won’t lie.” Said Scratchy. “They almost drove me to the brink of insanity myself.” He shivered at the thought.

Bugs’ ears dropped behind him.

“But!” Said the good doctor. “I’ll take their case.”

“What?” Bugs was shocked to say the least. He thought that the doctor would not want anything to do with the Warners.

“I vill not call myself a doctor if I turn away a patient that desperately needs my help. Vut I think it iz best to treat them individually. As a group, those three are some of the toniest toons I’ve ever seen. Even one of them alone can rival you and the rest of your toon cast.”

Bugs never really thought of it like that.

“As for more professional evaluation,” Said Scratchy. “Therapy would do them wonders on the long run. They will also need constant reassurance that they are not bad.”

Bugs sighed. “They thought I was going to throw them in the tower.”

“They have been confined to a tower for the last sixty years, for only being themselves. It’s natural for that fear to resurface whenever they make a misstep.”

“You’re not mad about the office disaster?” Asked the rabbit.

“Oh, I’m mad! Furious even!” Scratchy smiled. “But I will blame it on sixty years of pent up energy. They were drawn to be energetic toons. I suggest you take them to the toon studio more regularly and let them tire themselves out.”

“I see. Anything else?”

Scratchy sighed. “Trauma, all three of them. Especially the eldest.”

“Yakko? What about him?”

“As being the oldest, he took any responsibility and blame for his siblings. He recognizes the weight of what their actions could instigate, and he is quite stressed about it. I suspect he is a bit more mentally mature than his brother and sister. But that won’t make it easy. I have another suspicion, but it is best to wait until a session with him to give you a proper answer.”

“Ok.” Said Bugs. “They are a bit afraid of people, I’ve noticed.”

Scratchy scoffed. “They seemed to take a shine to me.”

Bugs chuckled. “Well, I’ve noticed they tend to be more like themselves around people they feel safe with.”

Scratchy smiled. “I should consider myself lucky.” He frowned. “Or cursed…” He mumbled as he heard drill sounds coming from his office. Scratchy shook his head. “We vill need to work on that as well. They cannot live codependent on you forever. Though, I must admit, you have done a fantastic job with them so far.”

“Really?”

Scratchy nodded. “I cannot say much; patient-doctor confidentiality. But they speak highly of you.”

Bugs blushed. “Awww….”

“Another thing, and this I can confirm, they are educational toons with a bit of musical thrown in.”

“I knew it!” Exclaimed Bugs. “No other type of toon wakes up at 2AM and sings about the states and their capitols.”

“You might want to work on their potential with that. Very few toons in this era are like that type, much less likable educational toons. They are rather… unique.”

The door of the office opened and the Warners stepped out. “We’re done!” They exclaimed in unison; the office was sparkly clean.

Bugs smiled. “Well done, kids! Now, do you have anything to say to Doctor Scratchansniff over here?”

The kids looked down. “We’re sorry…” They apologize with defeated gazes.

Bugs and Scratchy glanced at each other. There was still a lot of work to be done.

OOO

Bugs had decided to take a better approach towards the kids’ mental health and started to take them twice a week to Dr. Scratchansniff’s. So far, so good. But there were other things, insecurities that every child had. And while Scratchy dealt with much of the heavy stuff, he had to deal with the simple things.

Well, not simple, when you really thought about it. More like mundane insecurities.

“Am I fat, Bugs?”

Bugs did a double take on Wakko as he cooked his famous carrot stew. “What?”

“Am I fat?” Wakko asked again.

“No, ya ain’t! You look fine! And if you were fat, it wouldn’t make much difference.” Bugs said with a smile, but upon noticing Wakko looking down at the floor, he gave him a worried frown. “Wakko? What happened?”

Wakko sniffed. “I was getting the mail when some newer looking toons told me I was fat and that my toon design just made me look worse.”

Bugs facepalmed. In the last week, he had been setting the kid to do little individual tasks like watering the plants outside or taking out the trash. He wanted them to be able to venture into the world outside his burrow one step at the time. Today, he had sent Wakko to get the mail. Simple task, right? Apparently, the universe hated these kids.

“Wakko…” Bugs kneeled to get mor on the kid’s eye level. “You are not fat! You look fine! And don’t ya dare tell me that you need to lower your food intake. I won’t take that.”

“But—”

“You’re just chubby! There’s nothing wrong with that!” Bugs smiled. “If ya ask me, it adds to your charm.”

Wakko gave him a small smile, his tongue adorably sticking out.

“While we’re at it, care to try my carrot stew?” Bugs asked, to which he got a big nod from Wakko.

Next day he had a similar discussion with Dot. Now Dot, he would never underestimate her self-confidence. Out of the Warners, she had it the most. But it was still breakable, though. Bugs had been reading the newspaper that afternoon when the front door of the burrow opened and was slammed back shut. Bugs jumped from the surprise and turned to glare at who had done that, thinking it was Daffy. That duck had bad manners most of the time. But his expression softened when he saw Dot standing at the entrance with an angry frown but tear stained cheeks.

“What’s up, Dot?”

Dot looked up, surprised to see Bugs there. “Bugs! I’m sorry. I just—”

“Hey, its ok. You seem upset. Come sit here.” He patted the couch cushion. Dot walked up and sat on the couch next to him with her arms crossed and an adorable frown on her face. Bugs would have laughed if she had been upset about something stupid like Wakko used her hairbrush accidentally or something like that. But he knew that wasn’t the case.

“What’s wrong?”

Dot looked down, the frown still on her face. “I was getting soy milk and bread from the convenience store when I stumbled upon these toon girls talking and laughing. They had the cutest dresses!” Dot say dreamily. “So, I walked up to them and asked them where they got them. And you know what they did?”

“What?”

“They laughed at me.”

Bugs’ ears fell behind him. “Why would they laugh at you, Dot? You just asked a question!”

Dot glared at the carpet. “They did tell me where I could get a dress like theirs, but they also told me that a toon like me could not wear something like that. They said my eyes did not have any color in them and my skirt was out of fashion. Then they called me, and I quote, an ugly ink blot.”

“Oh, Dot…”

“I smashed them with a mallet, though.”

Part of Bugs felt proud for her. The mallet was a classic and she had showed them who was boss. The other part had to scold her for using violence on a situation that wasn’t funny. “While I’m glad that you got to teach them a lesson, not everything is solved with violence. If the situation is funny, then yes. But there was nothing funny about that.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was just so upset that I didn’t think.” She suddenly gasped. “Oh no! Are the execs going to throw us into the tower for what I did!?” She panicked.

“No! No! That won’t happen. At most, I might get a complain, but that’s it. You were defending yourself. And hey,” He summoned a hanker shift from his back pocket and dried her tears. “You may not be beautiful in the way that society tells you to be, but you are probably the most adorable toon I’ve ever seen!”

“Really?” Dot smiled.

Bugs nodded. “When the other toons talk with me, they always comment on how cute you are! Porky told me you were adorable to the max.”

They laughed. Suddenly, Dot wrapped her arms around Bugs neck. “Thanks, Bugs…”

“Anytime, kiddo.” He patted her back.

It wasn’t long before he had to solve anything with Yakko. To think that Yakko’s description in the Warner File was ‘the one who yaks’, he was awfully quiet most of the time when he was alone. But Bugs wasn’t stupid. He noticed things most didn’t, which is why he was one of the most intelligent toons of the Looney Tunes cast. The kid was charismatic and all when he wasn’t being a shy mess with his siblings. He wouldn’t tell this to the other two, but Yakko was the one with the most toon talent. He was the lead of the trio! Bugs thought that at this point, he could make a conversation with a blender and the blender would laugh.

But that wasn’t the case.

Bugs stared at the kid sitting in front of a giant history book. Bugs sighed. “These kids are angsty to the max, aren’t they?” He mumbled to himself. He walked up to him.

“Hey, Yakko!”

“Oh, um, hey Bugs.”

“What’s up, doc?” Bugs asked as he took a seat in front of him.

Yakko turned a page from his book. “Nothing much. Just catching up on world history.”

There was a long silence before Bugs stared. “What’s going on in ya head, kid? You’ve been awfully quiet, lately.”

Yakko turned the page on his book. “It’s nothing.”

Bugs wasn’t buying that one. “Are you sure? Anything you tell me doesn’t leave this room.”

Yakko seemed to hesitate for a moment. Bugs had to constantly remember to keep an eye on him. He was the oldest Warner and that made him prone to keeping things to himself. Scratchy mentioned to him that he was having problems getting through Yakko. He said that Yakko used humor to keep people from asking questions… or hurting him.

Which wasn’t what he was doing right now. To act like this, it must have been something that was really bothering him.

“What do you know about girls?”

Oh.

 ** _OH_**.

That’s what this was all about.

“I know a lot.” Bugs smirked. “Have your eyes set on one?”

Yakko looked down with a slight blush. “Had…”

“What happened?”

“Um… Uuuhhhhh….” Yakko blushed even harder. “I might have said something that bothered her.”

“Was it when I sent you to get my gag box from Daffy’s?”

Yakko nodded. “I mean, I saw her walking by, I think she was a dancer for a musical or something and she was so pretty, and I don’t know if it’s written in my characterization or what, but…” He blushed harder. “Remember when the ‘ _Hello Nurse_ ’ incident happened?”

Bugs nodded.

“Something like that.”

Bugs chuckled. “And what did you say?”

“Something worse.”

“What?”

The kid stayed quiet.

“Oh, come on! You can leave me hanging!”

Yakko buried his face in his hands. “I told her to let me know when her costume was getting heavy.”

Bugs stared for a moment, the gears in his brain working and twirling to really understand what that implied. His ears shot up when realization hit him. “Yakko!!!”

“I know, I’m sorry!”

“Did you at least apologize!?”

“No.” Yakko shook his head. “She hit me with her purse and then ran off. Didn’t give me time to.”

Bugs shook his head. He was battling with himself on scolding him or laugh about it. He decided to scold him now and laugh about it later in his room. “Look, Yakko. As toons, we can’t change our characterization. It’s how we were made. You and Wakko simply need to learn how to control yourselves around pretty girls; I’m not mentioning Dot ‘cause at least she has better self-control. You need to control yourself. _Especially you_.”

“Why me?”

Bugs rested his arms on the table. “Because you are a fourteen-year-old hormonal toon kid obsessed with girls.”

Yakko blushed at the description. “Fair point.”

“Is this what you were upset about? By going off and flirting like an adult?”

Yakko nodded. “My siblings look up to me and I don’t want to be a bad example!”

Bugs smiled. “I know, kid. You’ve done a great job so far. Is not like they’ll think less of you. It was the three of you that went off with the ‘ _Hello Nurse_ ’ incident, they are not less guilty than you.” He smirked. “But keep it in your pants, would you?” He winked.

Yakko gave him a weird look. “What? The baloney in my slacks?”

Bugs arched an eyebrow. “Uhh… No?”

“Then what should I keep in my pants? A watch?” He pulled a bunch of them from his pocket. “I got plenty!”

Bugs stared and then facepalmed. It was wrong of him to assume that just because Yakko was a fourteen-year-old doesn’t mean that he had proper education on the matter--

Wait—

 _Did he had to have the big TALK with him_?

“Yakko?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know about… about the birds and the bees?” Bugs asked, a bit of sweat running down his forehead.

“What birds and bees?” Yakko sincerely asked.

“You know… the birds and the bees?”

Yakko shook his head.

That’s when Bugs realized something. The Warners knew about adult jokes and stuff, but that didn’t mean they had the proper knowledge to back them up. Those were gags from their toon backgrounds! They came naturally! Bugs should have known better than to assume the kids knew anything. He was alone with Yakko now, so might as well.

“Oh boy, here we go…” Bugs facepalmed. Well, if it helped in any way to get this kid under control, then so be it.

It didn’t take long, but Bugs was pretty sure the whole studio heard Yakko when he screamed…

“I PUT **WHAT IN WHERE**!?”

OOO

Later that night, Bugs had a phone call from Daffy. “Hello?”

“Bugs, why did the whole studio hear Yakko scream earlier this evening?”

Bugs sighed. “I had a talk with him.”

“About?”

Bugs stayed quiet for a moment. “What do ya think?” He asked, annoyed at the question.

It only took a moment before Daffy exploded with laughter. “You had the big IT TALK with the kid!?” Daffy kept laughing, much to Bugs expense and embarrassment. “Tell me, tell me! How traumatized is he?”

“He’ll live.”

Daffy burst out laughing again. “He can’t look you in the eye, can he!?”

“No…” Bugs groaned. “But it had to be done.”

All Daffy could do was laugh at him. Bugs looked at his watch. Five minutes of Daffy’s hysterical laughter had gone by.

“Are you done?”

Daffy gasped for breath. “OK, now I’m done.”

“Finally.”

Daffy started to laugh again.

OOO

All in all, the kids had a lot to learn and Bugs was happy to help them. He started to hug them when it was bedtime.

“Goodnight, Dot.” He hugged the girl.

“Goodnight, Bugs.” Said the girl as she went into the bedroom.

“Goodnight, Wakko.” Bugs hugged Wakko. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yes, sir!” Wakko saluted and went inside the bedroom.

That left Yakko. They stared at each other for a moment. “Awkward man hug?” Bugs offered.

Yakko shrugged. “Sure.”

They awkwardly hugged each other while awkwardly patting each other’s backs. Bugs let go and Yakko looked away.

“Well, goodnight, Bugs.”

“Goodnight, Yakko.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! Like, I was never expecting so much love for this story, you guys really humble me. Also, feral Papa Bugs in this chapter!

The clock on the nightstand read 2AM and Bugs was fast asleep, like most toons at this hour. His breathing was soft as his chest rose and fell. Suddenly, he felt pressure on the other side of the bed and with him being a light sleeper, he quickly sat up.

“—You’ll never take me alive!!!” He screamed.

Bugs looked to his side and found Wakko sitting there, twirling his fingers. “Sorry…”

“Hey, Wakko.” Bugs rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here? Bad dream?”

Wakko nodded silently. “I… ugh… I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight. I won’t bother much.”

Bugs sighed. “Sure, it’s not a problem. Come here.” Bugs patted the side of the bed.

Wakko happily jumped in with a blanket of his own and cuddled next to Bugs. Bugs smiled and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Another weight climbed up to the bed and Bugs looked up to see Dot making herself comfortable on his other side with a pink blanket of her own. He chuckled, rubbed her head, and went back to sleep. Then another weight climbed up the bed. Bugs opened an eye to see Yakko rest his head on one of Bugs’ legs and cover himself with a green blanket.

Bugs smiled. That leg would probably be sore in the morning.

OOO

“What do you mean they did it?” Bugs yelled at the phone. The call was on speaker, for Bugs had his hands full rubbing Yakko’s back. The poor kid had his head inside a bucket.

Plotz groaned on the other line. “There was a mess on Lot 69!”

“Goodnight everybody…” Yakko groaned and vomited on the bucket.

Bugs glared at the phone. “I’ve been with them all day long, doc! One of them is really sick and you call me to tell me they destroyed Lot 69!?”

“Goodnight everybody…” Yakko smirked but vomited again. “I should have checked if that ice cream was lactose free…” He mumbled.

Plotz growled. “Listen—”

“No, you listen! There are hundred of toons living on set! For all we know, it could have been Taz or the coyote! You know how they are! And I told you that if the kids made a mess, it was on me. Well, I’m telling you they have been with me all day! Especially with one of them sick. Say hello, Yakko.” Bugs said.

“Hey, Plotzy—” Yakko quickly turned his head inside the bucket and vomited.

Plotz made a disgusted sound. “Yuck! Fine! I believe you. You’re free. For now.” The he hung up.

“What a load of—” Wakko could not finish that sentence for Dot covered his mouth.

“Don’t finish that.” She said.

OOO

So far, everything had gone well with the Warners. A few missteps here and there, but nothing too worrying for they were making progress. The rabbit was starting to give them a bit more freedom to themselves which the kids took with great care and stretched every minute of it. They even went alone to Granny’s and stayed the day there while Bugs worked on a short film.

At least, they were supposed to! Were they ok? Did the execs get to them!? He’d better call Granny—

He stopped and took a deep breath.

Nope, he was not worrying about them every darn minute of the darn workday. No, sir.

“You’re worrying.” Daffy had mentioned in passing.

“Shut up, Daffy.”

“I’m gonna get ya’ a _First Time Father_ balloon.”

Bugs stopped on his tracks. “I’m sorry?”

Daffy chuckled. “Deny it all you want, but you became those kids’ dad. It’s been months, rabbit! Open your eyes!”

Bugs frowned. “Daffy, I’m not their dad. I’m their toon tutor.”

“Whatever you say. BUT if I hear you gushing about Dot’s cuteness again, I’ll puke.”

“I don’t gush about Dot’s cuteness!” Bugs glared.

Daffy smirked. “She’s daddy’s little girl.” He laughed. Bugs hit him with a large mallet, squashing Daffy onto the floor. He raised a shaky, broken finger. “No regrets…” He whined.

Porky walked to them and helped Daffy off the floor. “He-heh- he’s right, Bugs. You-yy-you care too much fo-for being just a tutor.”

It gave Bugs a lot to think about.

When he went back home, the kids were there already. The best part was that he didn’t get any complains about them the next day, which was a huge improvement! They even had a movie night without any problems. Throughout the movie, Bugs thought of his conversation with Daffy and Porky. He was so deep in his thoughts that when the movie ended, he had become the living pillow for Yakko, who rested his head on his right shoulder, Wakko as he had somehow made his way underneath Bugs left arm and Dot, who sat on his lap and nuzzled her sleeping form against his chest. He sighed.

“Alright, kids. Time to go to bed.” He whispered as he slowly moved, waking the trio in the process.

“But so fluffy…” Dot mumbled as she entangled her arms against Bugs’ neck, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

Bugs chuckled and carried her in his arms as he stood up. He turned to Yakko and Wakko, who blinked with sleepy eyes. “Alright, boys. I’ll take Dot to bed, go get ready.” Bugs walked towards the kids’ room as Yakko and Wakko went to brush their teeth.

“Why are bunnies so fluffy?” Dot mumbled against his fur.

Bugs chuckled. “Nature, I guess. Mostly to protect us from the winter months.”

Dot yawned. “Do you like being a bunny?”

“Like it? I love it!” Said Bugs as he pushed the bedroom door open with his foot.

“Wish I was a bunny…” The girl mumbled as Bugs slowly placed her in bed and placed the covers over her tiny body.

“Why would you want to be a bunny?”

“I like the silver fur…” Dot mumbled as her eyes slowly started to close on their own.

“Well, I think you look fine just the way you are.” Said Bugs with a smile.

“But what am I?” Asked a sleepy Dot. “Pretty sure we’re dogs but sometimes Wakko behaves like a cat, so I dunno…”

“What you are? You’re cute! That’s what you are!” He playfully nuzzled his nose on her forehead, which got a laugh from the child.

Dot gave a large yawn. “Goodnight, Bugs.”

“Goodnight, Dot. Sleep tight.”

OOO

But Bugs should have known that when it came to the Warners, trouble always followed, no matter if it wasn’t their fault.

It was one of those days that he took the kids to the set of one of his shorts. They were being well behaved and much more open with the rest of the looney tunes cast members, but still shy about showing off their true personalities. The creators and production team on set were still weary of them, but just if they didn’t cause any trouble, they mostly ignored them. In retrospect, he shouldn’t have left them alone with Taz. It was just five minutes. He was only going to get a cup of coffee and then next thing he knew, Taz had gone bunkers. At this point, Bugs didn’t really care what caused it, Taz went bonkers at random times for several different reasons, all he cared was that HE HAD TO GET THE KIDS OUT OF THERE!

He dropped the cup of coffee and sprinted towards the kids. Wakko and Dot were hiding behind Yakko as the eldest tried to appear brave. Taz was rampaging the set, destroying props, and scaring off the writing team. Daffy and Porky ran after him, trying to stop him, while Elmer Fudd charged his shot gun with a tranquilizer. The Tazmanian Devil, in his blind rage, was quickly making his way towards the Warners. The kids were frozen in fright. Bugs ran to the kids, summoned a rabbit hole on the ground and pushed the kids inside before Taz could get to them.

He accidentally crashed into Bugs seconds after.

The rabbit was sent flying into a bunch of wooden crates before Elmer finally took a shot and the tranquilizer hit Taz square on the butt. Almost instantly, its effects were taking place. Taz slowed down and soon enough, he fell face first on the floor, unconscious.

The atmosphere changed and the cast let out a breath of relief before Daffy asked. “Wait, where’s the rabbit?”

On cue, Bugs slowly emerged from the pile of broken wooden crates with a groan. The rabbit rubbed his head. “Damn it, Taz…” He mumbled as he struggled to stand up.

Daffy was quick to aid him. “Easy there, you don’t want to die and let the company make me the new poster boy.”

“Har… har…” Bugs laughed sarcastically. “Thanks, Daffy.”

“Where are the kids?”

Bug’s ear shot up. “Oh, right!” He walked over to the rabbit hole he made and poked his head inside. Yakko was curled up around his trembling siblings. “Yakko.” Bugs called.

Yakko looked up. “Bugs?”

“Come on up, Taz was tranquilized.”

Yakko nodded with a bit of hesitation and was the first of his siblings to get out of the hole. Then, he helped his sister get out and proceeded to try and help Wakko, but he refused.

“I’m not going back! This rabbit hole is my new home!”

Bugs sighed. “Wakko, Taz is out of it. You can come back up.”

“No!” Wakko said and curled himself into a ball.

Bugs sighed and tried again. “There’s free donuts on the table.”

THAT got Wakko’s attention, as if he had forgotten why he was so scared. “Really?”

Bugs nodded with a smile and extended his hands to grab Wakko and pulled him up. He patted Wakko’s hat affectionally.

“Kids, what happened?” He asked.

They all started to talk at the same time until Bugs stopped them. “Whoa, whoa! One at the time! Yakko?”

“We didn’t do anything! Promise!” Said Yakko.

“We were just eating those really fancy sandwiches from the sample table. They were the last ones.” Said Dot.

“So, Taz got mad that he didn’t get any and went on a rampage.” Finished Wakko.

“That’s it?” Asked Bugs. He groaned. “Taz reacts like that to the most stupid of things. I’ll have a talk with him when he gets out of it. It’s not your fault, kids.”

“THE WARNERS!!!”

Spoke too soon.

Bugs stood up and glanced at the entrance of the set. Thaddeus Plotz plus two more executives were standing there, glaring at the mess. Plotz, however, was glaring at one direction: To the kids. He glared at them like a jaguar hunting its prey and the kids were the prey. The rabbit could feel the kids slowly hide behind him.

Bugs Bunny wasn’t the type of toon with a potty mouth like Popeye’s, but he only had one thought at that moment.

Fuck.

“Plotz, is not what you think—” He started, but Plotz interrupted him.

“Look at this mess, Bugs! This is exactly what I warned you about!”

“It wasn’t the kids, Plotz! It was Taz who went on a rampage because he didn’t get the last fancy sandwich from the table!” He pointed at the unconscious Taz on the floor, still as stone with his butt upright and the tranquilizer on top.

But Plotz wouldn’t see reason. He had three targets in mind. “Wherever those… **_things_** go, trouble always follow!”

Bugs stood in front of the Warners. “They are toons, Plotz, not things! They have thoughts and feelings too! And they are under my care. They have been behaving perfectly fine the last couple of months, ask anyone on set!”

Murmurs and nods of agreement plagued the workers and toons on set.

“They have to go!”

“I’m this tempted,” Bugs placed his thumb and his index finger almost touching each other. “To calling Mickey again.”

“That’s not going to work!”

“—I will do it for twenty-five cents!”

“I’m not falling for that one!”

“—I will do it for a dime!”

“Keep dreaming!”

“--I’ll do it for **_one fake Monopoly cent with Mickey’s face on it_**!!!”

( _Somewhere in Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, Mickey Mouse glanced up, his ears twitching. “I think someone is talking about me…”_

_Minnie Mouse, who was with him, smiled. “Oh, Mickey! Everyone talks about you!”_

_“Gosh, you’re right! Must be the stress talking.”)_

Plotz stormed up towards Bugs and glared at him eye to eye. “Give me the Warners, Bugs! They have to go!”

“No.” The rabbit stood his ground.

“Bugs Bunny!” Plotz yelled.

Bugs glared. If the Disney trick wasn’t going to work, then he had to go for the big guns. “You want everyone here to know what exactly happened with the Warners and why they look like toons from the 1930s?”

Daffy whistled and leaned closer to Porky. “Daddy bunny got claws…” He whispered to the pig’s ear, to which Porky nodded.

That got Plotz to take a step back in shock.

The toons and production team glanced at each other in confusion. You see, not many knew what had exactly happened to the Warners, only a select group of toons and the execs knew the real truth. Everyone else just assumed that Bugs had some illegitimate children (though they look NOTHING like him) and others thought that Bugs had simply adopted a trio of orphans, which was technically true.

Bugs glared at Plotz. “I told you that I would take their toon custody and show them the ropes of being a toon. We agreed that no one would go after them and Mickey knows what’s up.” The he whispered. “You don’t want any bad press, do you?”

Plotz growled but whispered as well. “You’re playing with fire, rabbit.”

Bugs smirked. “Let’s not forget you started it. Let it go, Plotzy. I have the high ground.”

Plotz glanced around. Production members and toons glared at him. Many of them didn’t really know what was going on, but threatening toon kids was way out of line. He gave a glare at the Warner Siblings hiding behind Bugs. His frown softened a little, but he glared back at the rabbit. The CEO groaned. “Fine. I’ll get a clean up team and give a suspension to Taz for a few film shorts.” He turned around and stormed back towards the entrance. He and the execs finally left the set. Everyone else gave sighs of relief and went back to cleaning up a bit and wrapping up filming for the day.

Bugs waited a few moments to finally turn around and face the kids. “Hey, kids—” He was bombarded with tight hugs from the trio.

The Warners cried silently and sobbed. “You’re not going to leave us, right Bugs?” Asked Wakko.

Bugs hugged them tighter. “Never, kiddos.”

Daffy and Porky looked from the distance. Daffy elbowed Porky. “Remind me to never mess with Bugs when it comes to the Warners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many messages of love and support! I can't! You guys are so supportive! Thank you! It means a lot! (There are a few cameos in this chapter!!!)

“Is he dead?”

“I don’t think so. He’s breathing.”

“He sounds like a truck with asthma.”

Bugs slowly opened his eyes at the hushed whispers around him. He saw three faces that had become so entangled with his life. “What’s up, doc?” He groaned, but his voice sounded cracked.

Yakko rested a hand on Bugs forehead. “We were calling you for breakfast, but you wouldn’t come down. So, we brought you breakfast in bed. But it appears you have a fever, so Wakko ate the other breakfast and we made you a carrot soup instead.”

Bugs smiled. “Thanks, kids.” He sat up and gently took the bowl from Dot’s awaiting hands. “Thanks, Dot.”

Wakko scratched his head as Bugs ate the soup. “You weren’t like this yesterday.”

Bugs winced as he remembered what happened last night. He was filming a short film late into the night. He couldn’t bring the Warners with him, so they spend the night at Granny’s. Then, it had started to rain, but production had to continue since they were behind schedule. After that, he went home, took a shower, and went off to bed at ungodly hours in the morning. Bugs had told Granny to drop the kids at home in the morning around seven. He probably missed the bell ring.

“I might have gotten a cold.” His voice was hoarse.

“We should call Hello Nurse for advice.” Dot suggested.

Wakko made heart eyes at the mention of the nurse and Yakko was about to do the same until he caught Bugs’ eye. The rabbit arched an eyebrow at him and Yakko gulped, remembering… _the conversation_ … with the rabbit.

Yakko fake coughed and smacked Wakko on the head to snap him out of it. “Hey, Wakko. Control yourself.”

Bugs gave a small smirk. “It’s just a little cold, kids. Nothing that some medicine and sleep can’t cure.”

“Well, ok…” Wakko sighed. “But if you get worse, we’re calling the nurse!” He said a bit too enthusiastically.

Bugs sighed. “Sure, kid.”

Dot got closer to Bugs as he ate the soup. The rabbit arched an eyebrow in question. Dot shook her head. “Those bags under your eyes really hurt your _bunny-adorableness_.”

Bugs almost choked on his soup.

He spends most of the day in bed after calling in sick. Turned out, Daffy was sick too, so was Porky. He was mostly left unbothered by the kids and the house was unusually quiet, only the low volume of the TV was on most of the day. He slept most of the morning up until midday when he finally woke up. He threw a blanket over his shoulders and went downstairs to check on the kids.

Only to find a crying fest in the living room.

“Kids? What’s wrong?” He stepped closer to them.

“Bugs?” Wakko wiped his eyes with his sweater. “You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I feel much better now.” Bugs glanced at what was in Yakko’s hands. “What’s this?”

“It was left on our doorstep.” Said Yakko, never taking his eyes from it.

It was a white bakery box with a pink bow on top.

Bugs was getting more confused by the minute. “May I see?”

The trio nodded and handed him the bakery box. Bugs opened the box and inside there was a white cake, presumably vanilla flavored, with messy whipped cream letters in red that said:

**_I’M SORRY_ **

**_-TAZ_ **

Bugs smiled. “Guys, this is an apology gift from Taz! I mean, sure, he could have decorated it a bit better, but—”

“We know.” Mumbled Yakko.

“The why are you crying?” Bugs asked.

Dot sniffed. “Nobody ever said sorry to us!”

Bugs’ ears lowered. “Oh, kids…” He made a mental note to call Taz later and thank him for apologizing and let him know what it meant to the kids. “Why don’t we sit on the table and get a bite out of it? Don’t be sad.”

The trio wiped their tears and nodded with smiles. They pulled out plates and forks and each got a slice from the cake while there was still half of it inside the box. They all smiled and took a bite—

\--Bugs, Dot and Yakko spit it out.

They all coughed as they stared at the cake. Bugs made a disgusted face. He had forgotten Taz CAN’T bake.

“At least is the thought that counts.” Said Bugs with a nervous smile.

Wakko, however, had finished his slice of cake and turned to his siblings and the rabbit. “Are you going to eat that?”

OOO

Bugs had been giving the kids a bit more freedom lately, since they had behaved so well. He had yet to really see what the zaniness was all about. Of course, he took them occasionally to the studio so they could go nuts, but Bugs suspected that wasn’t even ten percent of the craziness they were capable of. And he honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

But he still gave them some freedom, always cautioning them about the guards and the execs and other people that might want to do them harm. He knew the kids would be fine. Yakko, for all the zaniness and motor mouth, was a responsible kid. He would keep his siblings under control.

The rabbit had given them the freedom to roam the area outside the Warner movie lot, but not to go too far. For you see, there was a big project coming up and all the Looney Tunes were required to go. He would have taken them with him, but the meeting was to be held with Plotz and Bugs was NOT going to risk the kids to him. He couldn’t leave them with Granny because she was supposed to be there as well. There was Scratchy, but the good doctor was busy today.

“Alright, kids. Got snacks?”

“Check!”

“Money?”

“Check!”

“Then I think you are all set!” He walked them towards the entrance of the Warner movie lot. Ralph the security guard was there, carefully eyeing them, but otherwise ignoring them.

Dot held on to a red backpack with the snacks and movie. “We should be fine, Bugs.”

Bugs scratched his head. “Well, alright. You can always stay in the house.” He suggested. But the kids shook their heads.

“We’ll be fine, Bugs.” Said Yakko.

“Yeah. We’ll just go for a walk around the area and to the park.” Said Wakko.

Bugs sighed. “OK but remember! Don’t go too far!”

“We won’t!” The trio replied. They each gave Bugs a hug and walked off across the street. Bugs sighed. He really hoped they were alright; he should stop worrying so much.

Bugs heard a sniff coming from the security booth. He turned to see Ralph blowing his nose and crying. “What’s the matter with you?” He asked.

Ralph sniffed. “I wish my dad loved me like that! Those kids are so lucky!” He sniffed his nose again.

Bugs just stared. He wasn’t their--- _Nevermind_.

The day went on without anything our of the ordinary. The meeting was very boring, the only interesting thing was that they were planning a movie called “Space Jam” where the Looney Tunes would play basketball against some aliens along with Michael Jordan. It sounded stupid, but what episode of the Looney Tunes didn’t? The movie was supposed to be out in 1995, which was five years from now. The movie was still in the very early stages of development and barely any story was written, but they were called nonetheless to let them know.

And to introduce them to Lola Bunny.

… Bugs felt like a hypocrite for telling Yakko to control himself around girls.

( _No, he didn’t make a fool of himself, but he did make goo-goo eyes at her at least once_ )

Now, Lola wasn’t an official Looney Tune just yet. She had to learn the ropes first, to which Granny volunteered to take her under her wing. Honestly, Bugs hadn’t much interacted with her, other than a polite hello and introduced himself. Granny had taken off with the new girl soon after.

After a long day, Bugs decided it was finally time to head home. As he walked back, he encountered the other rabbit again. She turned to him with a sweet smile. “You’re Bugs Bunny, right?”

Bugs blushed. “Oh, yeah! It’s me!”

“Sorry about running off like that in the middle of your introduction.” She laughed. “Granny was excited to have another female member in the cast.”

“Can’t blame her. We do need a more feminine touch around here.”

Lola chuckled. “True, true. I’m excited to work with you, Bugs. Your work has really inspired me to become an acting toon myself!”

“Really!? That’s great! I’m honored, really!” Bugs was quite surprised.

“BUGS!!!”

Bugs turned at who had called his name and was suddenly thrown to the ground by three black and white blurs with red noses.

“Kids! Get off of me! I can’t breathe!”

Yakko, Wakko and Dot giggled as they stepped back and helped Bugs off the ground. He turned to Lola. “Sorry about that.”

“Who’s this?” Dot asked.

Yakko smirked. “It appears, dear sister, that she is a bunny.”

“Like Bugs?” Wakko asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Bugs smiled. “Kids, this is Lola Bunny. She is a new member of the Looney Tunes, but not officially yet. In about five years. Lola, this are Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. I’m their toon tutor.”

The kids summoned halos on their heads and gave the female bunny their most innocent smiles. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Bunny!” They said in unison.

Lola smiled at them. “Nice to meet you three! Oh! Here!” She looked around inside her purse. “I always have some lollipops in my purse!” She handed them three lollipops.

The kids’ eyes brightened and took the lollipops. “Thank you!!!”

“Well, I must leave now. Granny wants to show me her house. I’ll talk to you later, Bugs. Bye, kids!” She started to walk away.

“Bye, Lola!” They all waved back.

The Warners then turned to Bugs with mischievous smirks on their faces and wiggled their eyebrows, suggesting something else. “Soooooo… is that your new girlfriend?” Yakko asked.

‘ _Oh, those little shits…_ ’ Bugs thought.

“She’s really cute!” Dot commented.

“And she has lollipops!” Wakko said as he ate his lollipop in one big bite.

Bugs rolled his eyes. “No! I just met her today!”

“Love at first sight exists, you know.” Dot smiled dreamily.

“Are you going to marry her?” Wakko asked suddenly.

“What!?”

The kids started laughing at his shocked reaction and Yakko started to hug his own body while doing kissing noises.

Bugs groaned with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Come on, kids. Let’s go home! Tell me about your day along the way.” Said the rabbit as they started to walk towards his house.

“We met an old squirrel that lives in the park! She was a toon back in the day! I think her name is Slappy.” Said Dot.

“We also met a dog babysitting his owner’s kid. Poor dog.” Said Wakko. “And some other peculiar characters as well! A dog and a cat that get along, a chicken that dressed like a man…”

“We also met two mice that wanted to take over the world but failed with style.” Yakko laughed. “That was funny. But the short one fell into cold water, so I’m pretty sure is getting sick.”

“They wanted to what!?” Bugs asked as he reach his keys to the front door. “Nevermind. Let’s get inside. Any one up for thai food?”

“Uh, me!” Dot raised her hand.

“Don’t ask me twice.” Wakko licked his lips.

“Sounds good!” Yakko said as they all entered the house with Bugs closing the door behind him.

 _***Somewhere, in a cage inside a lab_ …***

“Acho!”

“Geez, Brain!” Pinky placed a blanket over Brain’s shoulders and gave him a coup of warm soup. “You should have let koi fish alone. Who knew they would start a revolution against you!? Narf!”

Brain glared. “Another failed attempt for the book I guess.” He took a sip from the soup and sighed. “Are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so, Brain! If capitalism continues the way it is, college students might have a national debt of billions of dollars towards the year 2020.” Pinky sighed. “I’ll never get my liberal arts degree at that rate…”

“What? No, Pinky. Thought I must admit that would be quite unfair.” Brain nodded. “No matter. We must prepare for tomorrow night! Acho!” He sniffed.

“What are we going to do tomorrow night, Brain?”

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky. TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD--- **_ACHOOOO!!!_** ”

“Narf! And free education for all students, right Brain?”

Brain blew his nose into a napkin. “Yes, Pinky. Free education too. Can't have a world with uneducated idiots laying around.”

_***They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, you guys! I get so many comments of love for this fic that some of you have left me in tears! I read ALL OF THEM!!!   
> However, the story is coming to an end soon because I feel the story reached a certain point where the drama has to go up to a ten! Bugs' relationship with the Warners has been solidified enough. So I rather write something well done than like... extend it to the point it gets boring? You get me? 
> 
> (Also, I said once that I use glue and glitter to hold this story together and then someone in the comments said that I use industrial amounts of it, so kudos to you my good reader! That comment stayed with me!)

It happened way too fast for his liking.

Bugs Bunny wasn’t the type of toon to be caught unguarded, he was always one step ahead from everyone else. Especially in his own home.

It was a Saturday morning with no specific plans for the day other than watching movies with the Warners after making a big breakfast. They were watching _Daffy Duck’s Quackbusters_ , from 1988. Bugs wanted the kids to see other content as well, so they were planning to watch _Back to the Future_ and _Indiana Jones_ , much to Dot’s delight.

“No, Dot. No one wants to know your opinion on whether or not Harrison Ford is a total snack.” Wakko made a motion like he was about to puke while Dot shoved him on the shoulder. Yakko and Bugs simply laughed it off.

Then suddenly, three humans dressed in black from head to toe barged into his house. Bugs could have simply annoyed them all to death, Elmer the hunter could testify. But before he could act, he was hit on the head with a bat and shoved aside. The rabbit’s vision was spinning, and the screams of the kids sounded like echoes in the distance. From the floor, he could make out the tiny forms of the children being shoved into toon proof bags, Bugs would recognize those anywhere.

“They should have been more aware of their surroundings last night.” One of the figures laughed as he shoved Dot into the bags with her siblings.

“Get your hands off of me, you filthy son of a—” She yelled as she got stuffed inside the bag.

“I mean, we were watching from the bushes!”

“Never mind that.” Another voice said, much deeper in tone. “These toons will make us rich! Richer than Disney! We’ll make our own studio!”

“Let’s take them back to the recording set. We’ll hide them there and get them out of the movie lot at night.” This time was a woman that spoke. “No one would suspect an employee! Not that anyone would miss these toons.”

By that time, Bugs had already closed his eyes, being unable to keep them open. It gave him the appearance that he was unconscious, which wasn’t true.

“What do we do with him?” The first one asked.

“Leave him. In that state, he won’t do much.” The man with the deeper voice said. “He’s out cold.”

“Should we be worried that he would go after us?” The woman asked. “I mean, we might have just critically wounded the mascot of the company.”

“Nah! With the potential these kids have; Warner Company would wish they were the mascots! I already have planned their redesigns, from the clothing to the memories!” The man with the deep voice said. “They won’t remember anything; we won’t have to worry about repercussions.”

Bugs stayed still as death.

Re… **_redesigns!_**?

Oh no.

“Let’s go before someone sees us.”

Bugs slowly opened his eyes to see the three kidnappers take with them the bag with the Warners inside. Through his blurry vision, he could see the kids fighting to open the bag, but it was useless. It was a toon proof bag; no one could hear them scream either.

He extended a hand towards them. “Kids…” He mumbled before he fell unconscious for real. The world around went black.

OOO

_Bugs was sitting in the middle of a theater, but the seats around him were empty. The only exception was that on the front road he could see Plots and many executives sitting there with cash hungry smiles. The curtains of the stage opened and there were the Warners… but not them? Bugs gasped. Their designs were different. Their black coats were brown, Dot’s flower was pink instead of yellow and her skirt was replaced by a dress. Wakko’s red hat was gone, replaced by a Yankee’s cap and his sweater was yellow. Yakko was wearing blue overalls instead of his slacks full of baloney._

_They didn’t look very happy._

_“Kids!” Bugs tried to stand up, but his seat had him tied up._

_Plots turned in his seat. “Sorry, Bugs. But business is business.” He smiled evilly, so did the rest of the executives._

_“No! They were kidnapped!” Bugs yelled. He was starting to get desperate as three shadowy figures grabbed the redesigned Warners and stuffed them in a bag._

_Bugs’ eyes widened. “Plotz! You have to do something!”_

_“Why should we? We finally got rid of those pesky Warners!”_

_“If you want to speak the cash language, then fine! They’re stealing intellectual property!” Bugs pleaded. “But you have to get them back! Please! It’s not fair to them!”_

_The executives slowly stared to surround him, not listening to anything he said._

_“Please, they’re my kids!”_

_“And you are our mascot!” Plotz seemed to grow large, overshadowing Bugs' tiny form. Demonic red eyes and everything. “You weren’t written to attach yourself to problematic toons! You were written and designed to bring money to our company and that’s exactly what you will do!” The giant Plotz smirked. “How about a redesign for you? Mmh?”_

_“No!”_

_“If it hurts you so much to let them go, we’ll be happy to remove your memories of them! It’s only a mercy from our part!”_

_“No! No!” Bugs yelled as a black hole opened under his seat and he fell through. “KIDS!!!” He yelled. The executives laughed evilly as he fell through the hole._

“ **BUGS, WAKE UP!!!** ”

Bugs sat up with a scream, but quickly laid back as his head started to hurt like hell. Damn it, he probably had a concussion. “My head…”

Daffy winced. “You probably have a concussion.”

“I figured…” Then he gasped. “THE KIDS! THE KIDS! WHERE ARE THE KIDS?” He started yelling until Porky gently pushed him back down.

“We—we we saw three people ll—le-leaving the house! W-we- we though that y-you were robbed! S-so we came inside! Whe-where are they?”

“Those three kidnapped THEM, PORKY!” Bugs yelled as he slowly sat up. “I got to get my kids!”

Daffy starred at Bugs. “Since when they became your kids?”

Bugs stared back, realizing what he just said. “My kids, the toons I’m caring for! What do you think I meant?!”

Daffy smirked. “Oh, not much, other than the fact that you sounded like a worried father!”

Bugs suddenly grabbed Daffy by the chest feathers and glared. “DO I LOOK LIKE A WORRIED FATHER TO YOU!?” He yelled as he shook the duck.

Daffy stared with a bored gaze. “Yes.”

Bugs let go of Daffy and sighed. “I’m sorry, doc. I just—”

“I get it, Bugs. You’ve been taking care of them for months. Those kids love you and you love them! In all sense of the word, you are their father.”

“A-also! Yo-you need to calm down!” Porky placed a hand on Bugs’ forehead. “I-I think you might ha-have a concussion.”

“I’m fine, Porky.” Bugs stood up, but quickly felt dizzy. Daffy quickly helped him sit down on the couch.

“I think we need to call Plotz.” Daffy suggested.

“No!” Bugs said. “You know Plotz wants to get rid of them! He might even just help the kidnappers!”

“But, Bugs—” Daffy started, but the rabbit interrupted him.

“Before I fell unconscious, I overhead them saying that they are employees here at the studio. They said they were going to hide them in the studio while they filmed something today.” Bugs winced as he rubbed his head. “They said they wanted to use them to open a new studio and redesign them!”

Daffy scratched his head. “A redesign isn’t that bad. We all got a redesign every few years.”

“Not that type of redesign! A complete redesign!” Bugs waved his hands in the air. “The type that redesigns even your memories!!!”

“WHAT!? That’s cruel!!!”

“N-no!!!”

“We have to find them!”

“There’s only one movie filming today.” Said Daffy. “They might be working on that film!”

“We-we we have to tell the others!” Said Porky.

Bugs nodded. “But we can’t be suspicious about it or they will make a run for it!” He buried his face on his hands.

Porky shook his shoulder. “Don’t ya-you worry. We’ll get your kids ba-back.”

Bugs smiled. “I’m going to tear that place upside down.”

“Well, you’re going to apologize to Steven Spielberg after that, because the film is his.” Said Daffy. “He’s one of the biggest producers/directors out there. If he decides to cut ties with the company because we destroyed his set, the last thing we might need to worry about is three kidnappers.”

Bugs arched an eyebrow. “What do ya mean?”

“It means, Plotz and the execs might to start selling a few toons. They might want to start with the Warners themselves, so we need to be careful.”

“Oh boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this story! Your comments and appreciation mean so much to me and really inspire me to keep writing and reinstate my own faith in my abilities. Thank you! There's one more chapter to go!!! We are almost at the end!

The trailer was silent. That was until one by one the kidnappers entered the trailer, shutting the door behind them.

“We got everyone fooled and everyone thinks it was just another ordinary day of work. Where’s the bag?” The leader asked.

The woman walked towards the closet and pulled out a brown toon proof bag. “Right here, boss.”

The leader smirked. “Excellent. Let’s go before someone catches us.”

The other man hummed in thought. “Boss? The bag isn’t moving.”

“So?” The boss asked.

“Do you think… they ran out of air? Or maybe suffocated?” The man asked with worry.

The woman nodded in agreement as she dumped the bag over a table. There wasn’t any movement coming from the bag. “He’s right boss. Dead toons won’t bring us any money.”

The boss groaned. “Great. Just great. Fine, I’ll open it and check to see if they’re alive.” The boss slowly untied the bag as his lackeys looked above his shoulders. He opened a bit. His eyes widened and forcefully opened the rest of the bag. They gasped.

At the bottom of the bag laid the three Warner siblings, completely unmoving. No rise and fall of their chests. Nothing.

“Shit, boss! We killed them!” The woman cried out of panic.

“What are we gonna do!?” The other man asked.

The boss groaned. “Dump them in the trash. No one will be the wiser.” He rolled his eyes. “Great! Now how are we going to get rich!?” He returned to the other kidnappers.

He arched an eyebrow as they stared in shock. He groaned. “What? Spit it out!”

They both gulped and pointed behind him. The leader turned to look and his face paled.

Standing on the table, the Warner siblings gave them the evilest of smiles. “Say, sibs!” Yakko said. “How about we make these three our **_new special friends_**?”

Wakko gave them an evil grin. “I’m in.”

Dot rubbed her hands like a dignified mob boss. “Splendid idea.”

OOO

Bugs thought he had to look for a great amount of time for his kids, with his concussion and all. He had arrived on the set of the Spielberg movie with Daffy and Porky at hand. All terrible scenarios flashed though his mind. Were the kids ok? Were they being tortured? Were they scared? Were they crying out for his name—

He stopped in his tracks.

There was a **_fire on the movie set_**.

For a moment, the rabbit thought that it was something related to the movie being filmed, but when he saw people running around in panic, he ran into the set with Daffy and Porky following. It wasn’t a big fire, really, but it was enough to destroy very expensive equipment and movie props.

“Kids!” He called. He turned to his friends. “Go find them!”

The other two nodded and they ran off to other direction. Bugs turned to look through the area. Toons of all kinds had joined in on the efforts to put away the fire, some were from the cast of Looney Tunes while others were some toons, he didn’t know but recognized by description. Two mice, a toddler and a dog, an incredibly sexy mink, a cat and a dog, two hippos, three pigeons, a large chicken, and two squirrels.

Bugs recognized them all. They were the friends the Warners had made during their times outside in the city! They were here to help put out the fire! He couldn’t contain his smile, but it quickly turned into a frown as he heard Yakko’s voice coming from the fire.

“Kids!?” He called.

“Bugs?” He heard three voices.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion and the three Warners shot up to the sky while the three kidnappers ran off from the fire with tattered clothes and panicked expressions. Everyone looked up and saw the Warners doing superhero poses while singing opera and freefalling. If the situation wasn’t as serious as it was, Bugs would have been laughing his butt off. He watched as the kids landed on top of the kidnappers and they proceeded to bunk them in the head with their fists.

Slappy, the one toon Bugs recognized by name, pointed at the kidnappers with her umbrella. “ ** _Attack_**!” She yelled.

All the toons yelled battle cried and went off to attack the kidnappers in the most hilarious of ways. Anvils, mallets, financial reports, Plotz underwear, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ooze was somehow involved. Pink and Brain bit off the leader’s ankles while Minerva used a bottle of bleach to damage the female kidnapper’s hair. The goodfeathers worked together to give the mother of wedgies to the kidnapper and Buttons simply barked at the kidnappers while Minzy yelled incomprehensible toddler insults. Rita and Runt danced around the battle taking place and throwing pies at the kidnappers. The hippos, Flavio and Marita, used the leader’s head and proceeded to smash it against a drum set. The large chicken, Chicken Boo, wasn’t really doing much, but he was dressed as a judge and read aloud ( _more like clucked aloud_ ) the charges the kidnappers were facing. Finally, Slappy and her nephew, Skippy, planted walnuts in the kidnapper’s ears and yelled big insults.

…All happened while Yakko, Wakko and Dot jumped up and down on the kidnappers’ heads and singing.

It was chaos. Pure, uncontrolled chaos.

Bugs could do nothing but stare at the madness, the zaniness and the smiles on his kids’ faces. They were in their element.

A police car arrived at the area along with firefighters and an ambulance. The kidnappers made a dash towards the police car. “LET US IN! LET US IN!!!” They opened the door and locked themselves in the back.

“We’ll confess to everything!”

“Even the kidnapping!”

“Just keep us away from those **_MANIACS!!!_** ”

The policeman simply scratched his head.

Meanwhile, the toons responsible for the chaos raging on the movie set cheered. Bugs smiled and ran towards the Warners. “ ** _KIDS!!!_** ” His eyes watered.

“ ** _BUGS!!!_** ” They yelled as they ran towards him, tears of joy in their childish eyes, embracing the rabbit with all their might. The four toons held on tight to each other, never wanting to let go.

Bugs lowered his ears as he sobbed in relief. “You three are safe…” He whispered. Relief washed over him. His kids, his _children_ , were safely back into his arms.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot sobbed into the rabbit’s loving arms and held on tight as much as they could. They let themselves be buried in the embrace of the first being that truly ever loved them. 

Dot sniffed. “We thought you were dead!”

“Dead?” Bugs asked, but never really let them go. “I have a concussion. One which I’m ignoring out of pure force of will just hug you and I’m not planning on letting go.” He hugged them tighter.

Yakko winced. “Well, we can’t breathe.” He wheezed out.

Bugs gave them a nervous smile. “Sorry.” He let them go. “I’m just so relieved that you guys are alright.”

“Well, we just decided to go full zany on them and not hold any punches. That always works.” Wakko nodded, his tongue adorably sticking out.

Bugs arched an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining, but how did you managed to get out of a toon proof bag!?”

“We faked our deaths.” The trio answered in unison with proud smiles.

The rabbit was taken aback. “And… your friends?” Bugs looked at the group of mostly unfamiliar toons waving back at them.

Dot smirked. “That was simple, really. Let me explain…”

_(Flashback…)_

_Wakko kept hitting the kidnappers with a mallet while Yakko annoyed them to death with his catchy song of the universe and making fun of Mickey Rooney’s size. He also winked at the female kidnapper in a suggestive way._

_“Hey, lady!” Yakko called at the female kidnapper. “Let me know when the black clothes get heavy! GGGRRRR!!!” He smirked._

_“Why you insolent—" But she was cut off by a full, toon kiss on the lips by Yakko. She screamed in rage and made a move to slap him, but Wakko slapped a pie on her face instead._

_Meanwhile, Dot grabbed a cup of green tea, a magazine and dialed Slappy’s number. As she waited, she calmly took a sip from her tea and turned the pages of her magazine._

_“Hello? What do you want?” The squirrel answered._

_“Slappy!” Dot greeted as Yakko hit the kidnapper leader on the head with a hotdog. “How are you?”_

_“Ah, Dot. I’m good. You?”_

_“More or less.” Dot flipped another page of the magazine. “We’re being kidnapped.”_

_“Ahhh… I see—WAIT WHAT!!?”_

_Dot took another sip from her teas as Wakko gave one of the kidnappers a wedgie. “I know! Apparently, we have the potential to be big Hollywood stars and these down-on-their-luck animators are trying to kidnap us to make themselves rich!”_

_The leader of the kidnappers punched Wakko away from his face and stormed up towards Dot. “Hey---” He called out._

_Dot turned with a furious glare of her own. “I’M ON THE PHONE, SUSAN!!! SHUT UP!!!”_

_The leader was so taken aback by the cute toon’s rage that Wakko managed to kick him in the nuts. The man fell to his knees with a cry of pain._

_Dot nodded at her brother and continued her call. “So… anyway… Care to join us? You can bring all the explosives you want. Oh! And call the rest of the gang!”_

_“Is there gonna be destruction?”_

_“Very much.” Dot nodded and she poured the rest of the scalding hot tea on top of the kidnapper’s head. He screamed in agony._

_“Hold the phone up.”_

_Dot did as told and suddenly, in a very cartoony way, Slappy and all the friends the Warners made in the park came out of the phone line._

_The kidnappers sat in a circle as the angry looking toons surrounded them. They chuckled nervously. Pinky and the Brain were perched on top of Chicken Boo’s head. “Let’s show them no mercy.” Brain smiled._

_(End of Flashback…)_

“…And that’s how Slappy caused collateral damage to the studio set. She was responsible for the explosion of the trailer.” Dot finished.

Bugs stared at the girl for a moment before looking towards Slappy’s direction. The old squirrel had a crazed grin on her face.

“Murder!” She yelled to the skies.

“No, Aunt Slappy!” Skippy glared.

“Fine…” The old squirrel crossed her arms and looked away.

Bugs turned to his kids and smiled. “Well, kids. I’m glad you’re alright---”

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!!!???”

Bugs intently stood and pushed the kids behind him. Plotz stormed towards the area where the explosion had happened with none other than Steven Spielberg tagging along not too far away. Plotz gasped at the damage and stared at the group of unknown toons standing there. The toons all waved at him.

Plotz turned and gave Bugs and the Warners the biggest glare his could muster.

“You…” He dangerously whispered.

Bugs stood his ground. “Plotz—”

“THEY ARE OUT OF HERE!” Plotz threw his hand into the air. He pointed an accusing finger at the rabbit. “I told you those toons were more trouble than they were worth! Looks what they did to my studio!”

“Hey!” Slappy called Plotz attention. “The explosion was me. I’ll take all the credit for that.”

Plotz elected to ignore the old squirrel. “This is a set for a Spielberg movie!” He waved his hand around. “They ruined everything! We will probably lose one of the biggest producers out there because of THEM!!!”

Bugs glared. He was about to shout back, but Daffy beat him to it. “They were kidnapped in their home and Bugs was attacked by those poor excuses you call animators.” The duck pointed at the police car where the kidnappers cowered. “The poor wabbit has a concussion.”

Plotz seemed to calm down a bit, but not much. About one percent. “They still bring trouble!!! No matter what!!!” He turned and looked at Spielberg.

The producer stood in the middle of the destroyed set. “It can’t be…” he whispered.

Plotz was quickly at his side. “I’m sorry about this! The studio will take care of it! It will never happen again!”

“They’re destructive…” The producer whispered.

“I know!” Plotz angrily pointed at the Warners as Bugs hid them behind him. “Those pesky Warners always ruin everything!”

“They’re insane…” The producer turned to look at the set on fire.

“Yes! It’s what I’ve been telling everyone!” Plotz yelled.

Suddenly, Steven turned around with stars in his eyes and giant smile on his face. He threw his hand in the air. “THEY’RE BRILLIANT!!!” He exclaimed.

“Exactly--- WAIT WHAAAATTTTTTT.” Plotz stared.

Both humans and toons looked at each other as Steven approached Bugs Bunny and the Warners.

“You three!” He pointed at them. “You are meant to be stars!!! You must be the protagonists of my new show!!!”

Plotz quickly got in between them. “HOLD ONE MINUTE!!!” He pointed at the kids. “THEM!? WHY THEM!? _Animaniacs_ will probably be one of the most ambitious cartoons of the decade but taking them as the stars is just going too far! They will ruin it! Not to mention is a very expensive show to make!”

“Nonsense!!!” Steve waived his hand. “They’re exactly what I was looking for the faces of _Animaniacs_! It’s a cartoon about crazy toons!!!”

“ ** _NONONONONONONONO!_** ” Plotz yelled desperately. “There are plenty of other toons! You got… you got…” He desperately looked around. “You got the mice that want to take over the world! Choose them!” He said as he pointed at Pinky and the Brain.

Spielberg shook his head. “They are already on the show with their own segment, and while they are quite funny, they are not what I’m looking for. Also, I’m planning for them to have their own show later on. The rest of these toons I have interviewed, and they passed with flying colors! The squirrel, the mink, even Chicken Boo!”

Chicken Boo clucked in response.

“As for these three…” The producer smiled at the Warners, he glanced at Bugs Bunny, silently asking for permission.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked up at Bugs, who only smiled at them. “Your choice, kids. Whatever you choose, I’ll support you.”

The kids smiled at each other and nodded. In the blink of an eye, they were all over Spielberg. “So…” Yakko started. “Are you willing to take into your show three of the most insane toons in all of Hollywood?”

“Of course!”

“Any restrictions we should worry about? Like certain water tower?” Said Dot as she gave a pointed look at Plotz, who just gulped.

“Nope! Just be as insane as you can!” Said the producer. “In a controlled environment, of course.” He added.

“Can we take in some friends into the show?” Asked Wakko. “Like Dr. Scratchy and Ralph the Security Guard and Hello Nurse? And all of our cartoon friends that helped us take down the kidnappers?”

“Absolutely! Though, your toon friends I had already hired for the show.”

The kids then let go of him and made a circle among themselves, talking it out. Everyone looked on with curious glances while Plotz’s knees shook out of fright and Bugs smiled at the children. The kids finally turned and spoke in unison. “We’ll do it!!!” They exclaimed.

“Brilliant!” Spielberg exclaimed.

“We only have one suggestion.” Said Yakko.

“Tell me!”

The Warners gave Plotz evil smiles. “We want to make the water tower our show home.” Said Yakko. “You know, people will think it’s funny.”

Plotz paled.

Daffy and Porky grinned at each other with knowing glances. Bugs struggled not to laugh at Plotz’ expense. His kids had the CEO in an uncomfortable position where if he said no, he would risk everything, and they knew that.

Revenge had never tasted sweeter.

The kids were suddenly all over the CEO. “Yeah!” Exclaimed Dot. “I mean, the water tower is such a wonderful place.” The sarcasm was strong.

“With lots of sunlight and food and warmth.” Said Wakko.

“With the constant reminder that Plotzy is such a great person, am I right? I mean, the place is basically a penthouse.” Said Yakko as he gave Plotz a wicked smile.

Wakko gave the CEO a hard slap on the back. “Hey! Maybe you should appear on the show too!”

“Yeah!” Said Dot. “It will make you seem **_likable_** for appearing in a cartoon.”

Yakko nodded. “Of course! After all…”

All three siblings grinned. “You are our **_special friend_**!” They exclaimed.

Spielberg leaned closer to Bugs. “Should I be worried about something? I’m afraid I’m missing some context here.”

Bugs smiled. “I’ll explain later when the kids sign contracts. But you should probably take their ideas.” He whispered back. “Cause It’s definitely an act of revenge and to rub it in Plotz face. They don’t get that chance very often.”

Spielberg scratched his head for a moment, unaware of what the words meant, but shrugged anyways. “Very well. Ideas taken.” He declared.

The Warners cheered and Plotz looked like he was on the verge of going on cardiac arrest. The kids got all over Spielberg, gave him kisses on the cheeks and jumped back into Bugs’ arms. The rabbit gave them a big hug as the newly formed cast of Animaniacs cheered with joy.

“I love you, kids…” He whispered to them so only them could hear.

Dot and Wakko buried themselves further into the rabbit’s chest with big smiles and watery eyes. Yakko looked back at Bugs with tearful eyes and a happy smile. The happiest smile the rabbit had even seen on the fourteen-year old’s face. “We love you too, Bugs. And thank you.” His voice cracked. “For everything…” He sobbed into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment until Wakko looked up. “Hey, Bugs. Shouldn’t you have that concussion checked by the nurse?”

“Oh right…” The rabbit felt dizzy. “Now, if you excuse me…”

He fainted in the most cartoonish way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!!


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last chapter of this fic! It's been a pleasure writing for you guys and I hope you liked my story. Watch out for more fanfics in the future! I love you guys!!!!

_Year 2018…_

Bugs sighed as he stirred the coffee and glanced at his phone.

It was 1:35 PM. An hour late.

“They probably got tangled up in one of their shenanigans.”

Bugs looked up at Lola Bunny sitting across the coffee shop table. The background chatter and the clinking of cups echoing across the room. She smiled at him and he sighed. “I know, I know. But you know how they are.”

Lola took a sip from her own coffee and smiled. “Bugs, they don’t run any danger from being forever locked in a tower or ever being forgotten. They are famous and they are free! Why are you so worried?”

Bugs silently pushed away his coffee. “It’s just… I sometimes think they could be trapped somewhere and never getting out of it. Remember what happened back in 1991? With the kidnapping and Plotz and basically mostly everyone trying to take them away from me?” The rabbit sighed. “I just get worried about them.”

“Bugs…” Lola placed her hand on top of his. Her new engagement ring shimmering in the light. “They are fine.” She reassured him. “They did say they had a surprise for us.”

Bugs gently grabbed her hand and caressed the ring with a chuckle. “So do we.”

“But our surprise is better!” Someone shouted from behind.

Both Bugs and Lola looked to their right and there stood Yakko, Wakko and Dot with the biggest, brightest smiles they could muster. Yakko gave them a smirk. “We knew the engagement would happen one of these days.”

“And we’re happy for you!” Wakko exclaimed.

“Finally! Another girl in the house!!!” Dot smiled. “We’re gonna have so much fun together!”

Lola laughed as Bugs stared at them. “Thanks, kids!” He said. “But… there’s something different about you…” He mused.

The siblings smirked at each other and turned back to the rabbits. “Go on…” Yakko made a motion with his hand for them to continue. Bugs and Lola looked at the siblings closely.

Lola smiled. “HD style…”

Bugs gasped. “Widescreen format… Kids! Are you—”

The Warners jumped into the rabbit’s arms. “WE’RE GETTING A REBOOT!!!”

Bugs and Lola hugged the children and laughed with heartfelt joy. “Oh, kids!” Bugs exclaimed. “I’m so proud of you!”

“It’s coming out in 2020, but we already got our new designs!” Exclaimed Dot.

“We wanted you guys to be the first to know before the studio made the official announcement to the public.” Said Wakko.

“And how did Plotz take it?” Lola asked.

The Warners glanced at each other before smiling nervously. “Not so well…” Dot said.

_(Flashback…)_

_Steven Spielberg sat on the meeting table with the Warner Siblings on his side, facing Plotz. During the years, the CEO had grown black circles around his eyes and overall a more tired, anxious appearance. Thanks to certain toons…_

_Spielberg cleared his throat. “…We got a reboot approved by the board.”_

_Plotz simply stared. “And this happened… when?”_

_“Last week.” Yakko carefully answered. “You were in an appointment with Scratchy.”_

_“Isn’t it great!?” Dot asked. “You get to spend more time with us!”_

_“And in HD format too!” Wakko exclaimed._

_Plotz stared for a moment before sighing and pulled out his cellphone. “Norita? Yes, its Plotz. The CEO position its yours.”_

_(End of Flashback…)_

Yakko scratched his head. “Now the studio will have a new CEO named Nora Rita Norita. The announcement will be made official next week. She’s kind of crazy, but not as evil as Plotz.”

“We met her.” Said Wakko. “At least she tolerates us.”

Lola rolled her eyes. “At least Plotz is out of our lives for good.” She fixed Dot’s flower and combed her fur a bit with a motherly gaze.

“So, we pitched in some ideas,” Yakko started. “Like an anime segment, Halloween special…”

Bugs stared at his kids. It seemed like whatever Yakko was saying blurred out and became background noise. He stared at the joyful smiles and laughter from his kids and Lola tenderly brushing Dot’s fur with her hand. They were so happy. The scene took him back years ago, when he found his kids in that blasted water tower that now had become a landmark of the Animaniacs. The kids figured out how to deal with their pain and became the toons they were meant to be… stars. They figured how to get back at the people who hurt them without becoming as mean as them.

Dot had learned to accept herself the way she is and had gained a confidence that was to admire. Wakko had learned to trust again and while he was still the quiet type, he wasn’t as shy as before. Yakko, as the eldest sibling, had matured in ways his younger siblings did not, but he had managed to still retain his charisma and learned how to step up to people that meant to hurt them.

Daffy, Porky and all his friends helped them in every step of the way.

Bugs glanced at Lola for a moment. Their relationship had slowly grown over the years and while on TV they were goofy and kind of weird, Lola had slowly become what the kids viewed as their maternal figure. She was there for Wakko when his tummy got sick, she was there for Dot to guide her in a world that was still unfair to women and she was there for Yakko when he broke down and just needed a warm, motherly embrace or to give the advice Bugs himself couldn’t give. She showered them with love and affection that Yakko, Wakko and Dot lacked in their early years of life.

Lola stood by him through the years since knowing her, protecting, and loving the kids as if they were her own. Honestly, aside from beauty and her kind personality, how she treated his kids was what really made him fall in love with her.

“Bugs! Dad! Daddy! Are you listening?” Yakko waved his hands in front of the rabbit’s face.

Bugs snapped out of it. Oh, right…

They had started to call him ‘ _dad_ ’ a few years ago.

“Sorry, Yakko. Got a bit distracted there.”

“It’s ok. I can give you more details later.”

Bugs laughed and took the kids into his arms, pulling them, along with Lola, into a tight embrace. “I’m so proud of you!”

“You have no idea, kids.” Lola said as she gave them quick kisses.

Bugs laughed. He couldn’t ask for more. A beautiful fiancé, amazing children, terrific friends! He was one lucky rabbit indeed and to think that by venturing into a water tower, his life would be completely changed. He glanced down at Yakko’s real smile, Dot’s bright eyes and Wakko’s cute tongue sticking out. Bugs laughed.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
